Getting Technical
by lil-and-sweet
Summary: Tech has a feeling calling him to the beach. What is it? And why is the person he met at the beach so special to him? TechXOC
1. Chapter 1

**(Kylie belongs to me. The Loonatics belong to Warner Bros.)**

**By the way, this is my first story (YAY) **

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHT  
**

'Are you sure he's alright Ace?'

'Positive. Now stop asking!'

Lexi Bunny sighed and looked over at Tech. He was staring with a stern expression on his face into the ocean. Ace, lying next to Lexi, rolled his eyes and touched her on the shoulder gently. Lexi turned around to face him.

'Lex, trust me, he's FINE!'

'Really? Because, you know, he's never really like this!'

Ace, desperate now, ruffled her hair playfully.

'Now, don't worry your big blond head about it.'

'Don't bring my hair into this conversation!' She said, trying (And failing) to straighten her hair up.

Chuckling, Ace lay down and relaxed in the warm sand. Lexi smiled at him sweetly.

_Go and tell him you like him already!!!_

No! Lexi thought, arguing with the voice in her head, Don't be stupid!

_Fine. Suit yourself!_

________________

Tech stared blankly, watching the waves roll in and out, in and out. Man, he thought laughing to himself, any more of this and I'll start to fall asleep.

But, he thought, serious now, why did I want to come with them anyways?

It was a sunny day in Acmetropolis, and the gang were planning on going to the beach.

Usually, when this happened, they didn't bother asking Tech, as the answer would be no. He would rather sit in his lab, playing with, well, whatever's in there.

Tech was watching them pack some things, when the voice in his head had a say.

_Oh, come on! Go with them you big lazy nerd!_

WHAT? He had thought angrily. It wasn't like him to shout at himself in his head.

_Ok, so you would rather go in your lab and work on your thingamabobs, but just once, go with them… please!_

He pondered on this for a moment.

_It will be worth it!_

Fine, he thought sadly, I'll go.

_Yes!!!!_

No, seriously, he had thought that.

It was as if something was calling him to here, but only his brain noticed the signs. He glanced down the beach, bored.

Lexi and Ace were sunbathing lazily. Slam was building some sort of sandcastle. Rev was, of course, running up and down the beach happily, spraying Slam with sand. and Duck was Swimming back and forth.

Techs eyes still travelled down the beach, slowly, but carefully. He was searching for a sign, anything. Then he saw it.

'Woah…'

Tech could feel his eyes widening, and, for some reason, his tail wagging.

Walking down the beach in front of him, was a female coyote.

She seemed not to have noticed anything, and was staring with a cute expression on her face into the ocean. Occasionally, she would reach around and check that her light brown hair was still tied up in the light blue scrunchy, which sparkled brightly in the sunlight. She was wearing a long brown coat, with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows. The white jeans she had on had a marvelous affect against the pale blue top she wore, which was a V neck. The coyotes fur was a caramel color, except for the cream fur at her muzzle and the tips of her ears.

Then, when his eyes finally left her clothes, he saw HER eyes. They were a stunning color of aqua, outlined with her long, coal black eye lashes, making them stand out more than ever.

It took a while for Tech to notice that he was drooling, much to his embarrassment, but luckily the girl hadn't noticed him yet. She came to a pause and sat down cross legged next to him and started to hum a sweet, little tune.

_Talk to her. NOW!_

'Ahem._' _He coughed politely at her. Why did I do that? He thought to himself shes gonna think your some stalker or something.

But, surprisingly she looked up at him kindly, and stopped humming the song. 'Hi!' She said cheerily, a grin on her beautiful face. His cheeks automatically burned red.

'Uh...Hi. Mind if I join you?' He stammered at her. His eyes focused on hers, and it seemed impossible for them to leave that position.

'Of course!' She laughed casually, and motioned for him to sit down. He took her up on that offer.

As soon as Tech sat down, she looked back at the sea again, and started to hum the song. 'What song is that?'

'Oh... its a song my friends and I made up,' She replied, facing him again. She flicked her hair back and held out her hand. ', My names Kylie by the way.'

'Tech.' He said grinning, shaking her hand. They were quiet for a moment. 'so... do you come her often?'

'Nah. Only on Wednesdays. Actually I was meant to be meeting the band tonight, but we cancelled.'

'Why?'

'Aw, something about a stalker.'

He looked at her startled, wondering what had happened. He must of looked pretty stupid, because she giggled. 'Your FACE! I was kidding. My friend had to go to art class again.'

'OH.'

He chuckled along with her, and then their eyes locked. The grins disappeared as the stared into each others eyes, lost for words. It was such a private moment...

'Hello? Earth to Tech? Ding Ding ding!'

'They both turned to look at Duck, who was standing with his hands on his hips, looking pretty annoyed.  
'I've been trying to signal you for AGES MAN! But, noooooo, you were in dream land. So lets all forget about Duck! Oh my oh my! VERY FUNNY!'

'Wow. That was the most lamest use of sarcasm EVER! Even Angie does better than that!' She exclaimed. Ducks mouth dropped open. Was she being cheeky? To him? NOW?

'OY! KYLIE!'

Duck, Tech and Kylie turned in alarm to the sound of the noise. Lexi and Ace jolted up from their slumber, and Slam turned so quickly, he knocked his sandcastle over. (Lets just say he wasn't happy about that...).

Kylie jumped up with a terrified look on her face. Tech gazed up at her in concern, registering how scared and frightened she looked, and felt a stab of pain in his heart. It HURT him to see her sad! Weird. What ever it was yelling at her, wasn't a friend. And for some reason, he felt that that person, was the stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I took a while on this chapter! I had it all done and stuff but I hadn't save and my computer froze. I wasn't happy.  
I'm sorta pleased with the first chapter, but I hope this ones better. Enjoy! BTW: I redid this chapter after reading reveiws. And Ive changed some things bout Kylie.  
**

**(Kylie's still mine! Loonatics Belong to Warner Bros.)  
**

**Chapter 2**

'Why did you follow me here?' Kylie yelled at the figure. Her fists clenched with anger, and a small growl escaped her mouth.

The figure snorted with laughter, hands on his hips. He wore dark clothes, obliviously matching his attitude.

'Settle down Kylie... I don't want to hurt any of your, *cough* little friends...'

'Just you try!' Ace called out, running in front of the man.

'Is that a challenge?' The man sneered, looking Ace up and down.

'Yeah, one your gonna lose!' Lexi screamed, running and standing next to Ace. Rev came and joined her on her left. The man growled.

'No guys! You don't know what your getting your self into!' Kylie yelled at them, 'Don't!!!'

'Wow Kylie, your definitely smarter than you were in high school...'

'OH JUST LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!!!' She retaliated. Tech stood up and locked eyes with the man.

'Don't worry Kylie. We can handle him.' He murmured to her, as Duck and Slam stood next to the other Loonatics.

'Fine,' The man growled again, pulling something out of his pocket, 'Suit yourselves...'

'NO!!!!!!!!' Kylie screamed.

But the man shot the gun he was holding at the Loonatics. Rev bolted off, and Duck quacked away, but the others (including Kylie and Tech) weren't fast enough.

As Tech closed his eyes, waiting for impact, he felt Kylie wrap her arms around him and squeeze him tight. There was a loud noise, like an explosion, and then silence. He could hear Lexi groan from somewhere on the ground. Then he noticed something.

'Wait, why aren't I...'

He opened his eyes to see Kylie, with her arms still locked around him, staring at the man with the gun. He turned his head, and saw Slam, Ace and Lexi pushing them self's slowly off the ground. The man chuckled again, and clapped sarcastically.

'Oh wow! So Kylie saved one of her animal friends! La di da!!!' then he held the gun up and aimed, 'But you cant save all of them...'

Rev slammed into the man, who cried out in pain. Then gun landed about 2 feet away from them, and smashed into a pile of rocks.

'NOOOOO!' The man called out, reaching uselessly for the fragments of the gun.

'Bet your not so brave without your gun eh?' Duck called out cheekily from behind him. Then the man turned and aimed a punch at him. Duck teleported away just in time. 'Man! That was close!' He exclaimed from behind Slam, who was now upright and grunting.

Tech pushed away from Kylie and stood in front of her. But it didn't do anything.

Kylie ran forward and _ran_ _through Tech_. Tech, who was surprised to see her go through his body shouted out in surprise.

Kylie kept on running straight at the man. He aimed a punch, but it went through her. She ran through his body, turned and kicked him in the jaw, leaving him sprawled on the ground, winded.

'Woah. Shes got skills.' Duck murmured appreciatively at her from behind Slam. Kylie glared down at the man, growling. Techs eyes widened. She has powers too?

The man, still winded laughed coldly at her. 'Bye...' He laughed, and then pressed a button on his watch. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

The Loonatics and Kylie stared at the empty spot on the ground for a while, then Kylie sighed out deeply. 'Man, what a rush.' She said aloud.

'You-tell-me! You-were-all-like-WHAM-then-BOOF-and-then-he-was-on-the-ground-and-BOOM-he-was-gone-and-how-did-you-do-that?!' Rev babbled excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

'Oh, um...I guess it was just practice...' She muttered, embarrassed by his awe. She looked up and gazed kindly at the Loonatics. 'So, are you the Loonatics? The people with the powers?' She asked.

'Yeah. So you have powers as well?' Lexi asked her.

'Basically.' Kylie grinned sheepishly at Lexi. Her gaze shifted around the Loonatics swiftly, not seeming to notice when she looked a Tech his face turned bright red. But Rev noticed. He peered at Tech curiously, who found something remotely interesting to stare at on the ground.

Ace was staring at Kylie, confused. 'Theirs something I don't understand...'

'About what?'

'Well, why did you come here anyways?'

'Oh um...' She look down and shifted the sand with here feet. 'If you must know, I was looking for you. ALL of you.'

'Why?'

'Well, I heard you guys have control over your powers. More than I do.'

'You can't control them?'

'Well, i usually have control over my walk through ability. But if i start laughing, and get pushed into something, I end up going straight through it.'

'NO WAY!' Duck doubled over with laughter, ' Oh my god!!! I've got to see that sometime!!' The rest of the loonatics glared while he rolled around laughing in the sand.

'Okay... I don't see whats funny but, meh.' Kylie shifted her attention back to Lexi. 'I was wondering if you guys could help me control them. My abilitys.'

'You want to join the team?'

Everyone was quiet. Even Duck stopped laughing.

'Um, no. I just want some help controlling my, ahem, ability's.'

'Eh, we can help you with that!' Ace said, holding out his hand.

Kylie walked up to Ace swiftly, and shook his hand. 'Great! By the way, my names Kylie. Kylie Coyote!'

**Retake: Okay, so Kylie HASN'T joined the team. But shes getting some help from Ace and Co. Next chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Groups, thugs and stalkers

**Sorry. I've been bored. I've made up about 5 new OCs, who will be featured in my other chapters. Just so you know, all of these characters have powers that I've always wanted (like running through walls) and I really loved inventing scenes and stuff. And, if this was on T.V, the theme song would be Starstruck. ...I know, that sounded weird, but, hey, I had to say that! Enjoy!**

**Loonatics belong to Warner Bros.**

**Unknown and its members belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Groups, thugs and stalkers.**

After a few days of Kylie hanging around with the Loonatics, they were beginning to see the full potential and power of their new guest.

Everyday, Ace would fight with her in the training room, giving her advice and complements in the midst of the battle.

"Kick a bit higher, focus on the targets face!"

"Easy, concentrate on where your punching!"

"OW!" Kylie had kicked him right in the jaw, leaving him winded on the ground. "Nice...kick..." He spluttered, pushing himself off the floor. She giggled and helped him up.

"Hey, you're the one lecturing me on my kicking."

"First things first, I DON'T lecture on people, an' second, ya getting better!"

"Better? I just kicked you onto the floor Ace!"

"Aw, uh, okay, I'll give you that, but I was going easy on you!"

She laughed, "Phhfft, excuses, excuses.'

___________________

Also, she showed massive amounts of energy, not being able to stay still for a certain amount of time. Occasionally, Duck would try and come up behind her, and try to tickle her, so he could push her through the floor.

One night, she was sitting on the floor, reading a book. Duck sneaked up behind her, getting ready to pounce.

"Don't try it." She warned, closing the book and walking off. Duck glared after her retreating figure.

"One of these days, I will get you." She just laughed.

But, Kylie first showed her second ability to Tech one day, when he was in the lab.

He had been working on an invention, which he had almost finished.

"One, last, thing...."

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

He coughed and rubbed at his face. "You okay?" He turned and saw Kylie leaning in the doorway, holding a towel. "You sorta got something on your face..." She teased.

He took the towel and rubbed the smoke off his face. "Thanks." He said, and turned to put the invention back together.

"Does that happen alot?" She asked him, sitting herself up on the bench. "'Cause, not to be rude, but it looked like you were used to that happening."

"Aw, it happens sometimes, but not much."

"Right." She looked down at the 'toy' he was trying to fix. "Hm."

"Uh," He searched around the machine, " I cant seem to find what makes this not work!"

"I can help." She said calmly. Suddenly, her eyes started to grow blue. He stared at her, startled. "The wiring is twisted, so that's probably it."

"Uh...okay..." He turned it over and checked the wiring. She was right. "How, how did ya know that?" He breathed.

"Oh, uh, X-ray vision. Really helpful when you've lost something." She tapped her temple knowingly and hopped down from the bench. "So, is this your hobby?"

"Yeah, its interesting. Its also fun!" He blushed, thinking what he said was dumb.

"Yeah, I understand that." Waaah? He stared at her questioningly. "Hobbys are usually hard for other people to understand, but people find joy in different things, right?"

Tech hesitated, then smiled and nodded "Right."

_______________

The Loonatics and Kylie were sitting in the lounge room, chatting, when Zavadia's hologram appeared. "Hey Zavadia." Ace greeted the hologram, standing up. The rest of the Loonatics followed, but Kylie sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Loonatics, we have a problem. There is some disturbance down town. A crack has appeard in the middle of the street. We need you to investigate."

"On it." Lexi awnsered. Kylies eyebrows raised.

Zavadia turned and stared at Kylie. "Who's this?"

"This," Lexi said, putting her hand on Kylie's shoulder, ", is Kylie Coyote. She has some powers of her own, so we decided to help her control them."

Zavadia nodded. "Nice to meet you." Then she turned and focused on Ace again. "Good luck. Zavadia, out." Then she vanished.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Ace turned to Tech. "Tech."

"On it." He ran into the lab, while Kylie stared after him. She turned towards the rest of the group.

"What the?"

"Oh yer, what are we gonna do with her?" Duck snorted. Kylie glared at the floor. Duck doubled over in pain. "Arrrggghhh. Stomach...ache...."

"Thats called Karma Duck." Ace laughed, turning and facing Kylie. "Well, I guess you could come along. Just follow my orders, okay?"

She nodded obediently. "Right."

Tech ran into the room, holding the jet packs. He handed them around. "Wait!" Lexi shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What about Kylie, she hasn't got a jet pack."

"She's coming?" Tech asked, bewildered. He suddenly had visions of Kylie getting hurt. He couldn't stand that.

"Yeah, she might be able to help." Lexi replied. She turned and faced Kylie. "I guess one of the boys could take you."

"I will." Tech quickly said. Everybody looked at Tech, eyebrows raised. "Uh...if she wants." He amended, blushing.

Kylie blinked at him, then started to blush slightly. "Um. Thats okay, I guess."

Ace, Slam, Duck Lexi and Tech slipped their jetpacks on. Kylie stood near Tech, thinking of how he would be able to carry her. He awnsered for her.

"I can put the jet pack on my back, and carry you in front of me."

"Oh, would you be able to hold me?" She was scared of heights, but wasn't ready to admit it.

"Hey, I may be a nerd but I'm a strong nerd. And you'll be attached to me by a belt." He said, holding it up. She giggled. He attached her to his waist with the belt, then held her close to his body.

"Okay, Loonatics, lets move out!" Ace yelled, and flew upwards, with the gang close behind him. Rev sped up and flew in front. Kylie closed her eyes and squeaked, but it was too soft for Tech to hear it. She clutched his waist tightly, as they zoomed off towards Downtown.

A few minutes later, Tech noticed that she was whimpering. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah...j-j-ust s-c-c-ared of heights..." She stuttered, loud enough for him to hear. He was surprised. He thought that she, one of the bravest people he had ever met, would at least not be afraid of heights.

"Seriously?" He started to laugh. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Hey, its not funny!" She growled.

"Kylie, calm down, I'm teasing you!" He chuckled, ruffling her hair with one hand.

"Okay, were going in!" Ace yelled loudly. The gang went into a nose dive towards the ground. Kylie squeaked again and wrapped her arms around Tech. His breathing started to go faster. She was HUGGING him!

They landed softly, and Kylie let her arms drop. Tech grinned and poked her arm. "Hey, you just hugged me."

"And I heard you hyperventilating when I did that." She retaliated. He gasped. She was good.

"Woah!" Rev breathed. The Loonatics went and stood next to him. In front of him was a huge crater, with cracks trailing out of it. Under it was darkness. "Wow! How-do-ya-think-it-got-there-Tech-I-mean-wow-that's-just-cool-its-so-big-so-what-do-you-think?" Tech just stared at him, baffled. Kylie sighed and translated. Tech shrugged.

"Dunno, could be anything really. A meteor, a crash, or a...GIANT DRILL!"

"Wow, you and your CRAZY conclusions." Duck laughed. Tech, shaking, pointed behind them.

"No, really, A GIANT DRILL!" They turned and screamed.

"RUN!" Ace called, and they ran off in different directions. Ace and Kylie, Lexi, Rev and Slam, and Duck and Tech, all ran in their different groups.

Ace and Kylie ducked behind a rubbish bin, eyes locked on the Robot. One of its hands had a giant drill, the other was a hammer. One top of it was...the stalker. "Aw man, not him again." Kylie moaned.

The stalker chuckled, and whispered to the robot. "Kill them. Kill them ALL!" Then he laughed and teleported away. The robots eyes turned red, and its drill started to spin. Ace saw Lexi running around under the robots legs.

"LEXI!" He yelled. But Lexi just aimed Brain blasts at the robot. It stomped angrily, trying to squish her, but it was too slow for her. She just kept on dodging.

Ace ran out, Kylie close at his heels. As he aimed Laser Beams at the robot, she searched the robot, eyes glowing red, for a weak spot. "THERE!" She screamed, pointing at its head, "IT'S EYES! AIM FOR ITS EYES!!!!" Rev flew out of nowhere, holding Duck. He flew over the robot, and dropped Duck on its head. Duck threw an Egg at its eye, and quacked away. The robot groaned and its drill spun faster.

Kylie thought quickly. She had to do something. But.. AHA! "REV! LIFT ME!" She shouted. Rev flew and lifted her up by the shoulders. He flew her around the robot. He flew quiet a distance away from the drill, but that was where Kylie needed to go. When they were flying near it, she suddenly shouted "Drop me!"

"Waah?"

"JUST DO IT!" He dropped her. Lexi and Ace gasped. Tech gasped too.

"NO! KYLIE!"

But she was going head first into the drill. Tech expected to see blood splatter everywhere, but he only saw her hit the drill, then dissapear. "KYLIE!" The robot paused and stared at its drill, making confused sounds. Where did she go?

Kylie searched inside the robotic drill, looking for the control system. "Where are you hiding?" She looked around. "Aha! There you are!" She quickly changed some of the controls. When she had finished, she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Please work!" Then she pressed a button.

The robots drill spun super fast, and aimed itself at the robots head. Kylie jumped out and landed next to Ace. The drill drilled through the robots head. The robot suddenly collapsed. Then it exploded.

After the smoke cleared, Ace turned and stared at Kylie, bewildered by what she just did. She practically sacrificed herself to save THEM. That was the most noble thing he had ever seen Kylie do. The most noble thing he had ever seen ANYONE do.

"Kylie...that was...AWESOME!" Duck screeched. Kylie jolted. She was expecting to get in trouble. Lexi and Duck twittered and danced around her excitedly. Rev landed next to Tech, chuckling.

"They're-acting-like-me-now!" He laughed. Tech nodded and glanced at Ace. Ace was doing some thinking.

"Kylie." Ace said loudly, grabbing her attention and making everyone silent.

"How would ya...how would ya like to join the team?"

"WHAT?" The rest of the Loonatics shouted. Kylie stared into space, one of her ears flopping down. The Loonatics started arguing. Kylie just stood there, a sinking feeling in her heart. Oh no, now she HAD to explain. She sighed. How were they going to take it? How was ACE going to take it? She felt like crying. No. I have to be strong, she though proudly. Its time they found out.

"So, what do ya think? Would ya like to join?" Ace asked loudly again. The rest of the team feel silent, waiting for Kylie's answer.

"Oh, well, er, he he, about that, uh, I...already...have a...um...team..."

"WWHHHHHAAAAAAA?" They all shouted in unison. The stared at her, bewildered.

"You see..." She started to explain. "You guys aren't the only people effected by the meteor. My friends and I, a while ago, found some other people who had powers. We decided to join them, since my friends were also affected. We call ourselves, the, er Unknown, because if we dont have a proper name, people wont be able to find us, get it?" The others thought for a while.

"So," Tech said slowly, sussing it out in his head, "You don't want people to track you because????"

"Oh, we aren't bad or anything, but these days, if you have powers and aren't a super hero, you get taken to asylums and labs, where they cut you up and take tests and...well..you get it." Kylie paused, flashing back through her past.

"I understand." Lexi said quietly. Kylie looked up, a hopeful expression on her face.

"I do too." Tech said.

"And-me!" Rev called out cheerfully.

"I do too!" Ace chipped in.

"ghnshdihkhjs I do too!" Slam grunted.

Everyone turned and looked at Duck. He shuffled, feeling uncomfortable. "I...guess I do too...sorta."

"Great!" Kylie sang out, practically bouncing up and down on the spot. She stopped bouncing, and stared at them. "So, all you need to do Is meet the gang!"

* * *

Later that night, the Loonatics were waiting out in the lounge room, waiting for Kylie to escort them to her team.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us earlier?" Ace said aloud.

"Well, she probably didn't trust us. I mean, you don't just go up to someone and tell them you have powers and you have a gang, do ya?" Lexi explained. Everyone murmured and nodded.

"I'm ready!" Kylie said cheerfully, stepping into the room. Everyone turned and gasped.

Kylie was wearing her teams uniform. She had on a dark coat, a cowboy hat (black), black boots and to top it all off, a funky scarf that was a royal blue color. She blushed at the attention she was getting. "Our scarfs tell us apart. Everybody in my team has a different scarf." She explained, walking towards the lift. She paused and turned around. "Well, ya coming?"

_____________________

Kylie lead the team down a dark alleyway, walking silently but gracefully. The Loonatics followed close behind her, looking around the alleyway worriedly. "Our base is through here somewhere." She whispered.

A echoing giggle came out of nowhere. The group paused and looked around. A small figure moved slowly towards them. They all tensed (except Kylie), getting ready to battle. The figure came into sight. It was a small white mouse, with shell pink ears, and a pink scarf. She wore the excact same outfit Kylie did.

She looked up at Duck, with huge green eyes. "Aw, look at it!" He cooed, kneeling down next to the mouse. "Is int it cute?" He gently touched the mouse on the shoulder.

She screeched and punched Duck in the face, throwing him against a wall. Ace and Lexi lunged at her, but she ran out of the way, and was suddenly at the entrance of the alley. "Super speed," Kylie murmured. She walked up to the mouse. The mouse tensed. Kylie sighed and took a blue thing out of her pocket. It was a...whip. "Chika, its me, Kylie." She laughed.

"OH MY GOD! KYLES?" Chika squealed, jumping into Kylie's arms. She sounded Mexican, but with a hint of American accent in her voice. "Where have you been? Danny and Angel have been waiting for you for ages!" Then she turned and look at the Loonatics. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry. We have some people currently stalking us and...hey...are you the Loonatics?"

The Loonatics nodded, Duck picking himself off the floor. " Oh, I'm sooooooo sorry! Its an honor to meet you! I'm like your number one fan!" Chika sang out, dancing around. "HEY! ANGEL! DANNY! COME OVER HERE!"

Two figures jumped down from a roof top, both in the uniforms, but with a mint scarf and a white scarf. "Are these the Loonatics?" The one in a mint green asked calmly. Her voice sounded very twang, but she said her words very calmly. The other figure looked at the group, her gaze stopping on Duck.

"No way. Danger Duck? THE Danger Duck? Oh, wow!" She said cheerfully, walking gracefully over to him. She helped him up the smiled at him. "It such an honor to meet you! My names Danielle, but everyone calls me Danny." She introduced herself politely.

The other nodded. "I'm Angela. Angel to my friends, but everybody calls me Angie. Its very pleasant to meet you." Angela said, smiling.

Duck was staring at Danny, who was walking over to Kylie. He felt his cheeks burning red. He had...a fan? Danny wrapped her arms around Kylie and hugged her. "Welcome back Kylie!"

Kylie grinned and walked through Danny, hugging Angela tightly. "I've missed you guys."

"Uh...forget about us eh?" Ace called out. Chika giggled, and walked towards a wall.

"Let me show you around." She shifter a brick on the wall, and typed in a pin code on a keyboard hidden behind the brick. A Transporter floated up through the floor. She motioned for them to go in. The Loonatics piled in, Kylie and her friends close behind. Then the transporter sunk back through the floor.

* * *

**Finally! That was fun, but now my hand is stinging! Stupid writers cramp! Oh, just so you know, all of the members aren't girls, they are just the ones that were on scouting duty. Danny has an awesome power, but I'm not giving away info. And, do I see a spark between Duck and Danny? *Squeal* OMG wouldn't they just be the cutest. And yes, Chika is Speedy Gonzalez desendent, which was givin away when she demonstrated super speed. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 TThe biggest game of hide

**TA DAAA! I'm back! Okay, so this time I'm explaining more about Unknown, since you get to meet them all in this chapter. And, I don't know how the transporter moves through things. Its the future, kay, so I don't know how anything works there. Unless its things Ive invented. Enjoy!!! (BTW Think of Danny's hair Alice style, okay?)  
**

**Loonatics belong to Warner Bros**

**Unknown and its members belong to me**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The biggest game of hide and seek**

The transporter lights made the figures easy to see. Ducks gaze shifted over to Danny. His mouth fell right open.

Next to him was a female duck. She had black feathers, like him, but had a light orange bill with a shade of pink. Her hair was bright red and short, spiking out in every direction. She noticed he was staring at her. She turned and looked right back, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Oh, er, nothing..uh..." He stammered, wiping the drool from his mouth. A little grin appeared on her face. "Your, just...um...really pretty..."

It was silent for a moment. Then Danny started laughing uncontrollably. "THAT'S a new one!" She giggled, holding her sides. Some laughter floated over from behind Slam. The Loonatics turned and saw a female roadrunner, with light blond hair, giggling from where Angela was standing.

Rev just stared with wide eyes.

The transporter jolted and came to a sudden stop. The group piled out, except for Duck and Rev, who stumbled out in a daze. "Somebody's got a crush..." Kylie murmured to Tech. Tech snorted with laughter.

The Unknown base looked completely different from the Loonatics HQ. Sure, they had all the high tech equipment, but they had more of a, well, homey touch to it. There were couches and bean bags, a pile of newspapers, and even a billboard. Tech peered closley at the photos on the board. They were all photos of famous reporters.

"So, we have some guests." An eerie voice said from the corner of the room.

Everybody turned and saw a cat. At least, that's what it looked like. One side of it was a cats body, with short brown fur, but the other side was a robot. It had a huge muscly arm, and lime green wires going everywhere across it. "Hey Mr. V." Kylie laughed. She motioned to the Loonatics. "These are the Loonatics, the people with the powers."

Mr. V smiled. "Charmed to meet you." He said in a British accent. He looked at the Loonatics carefully. He looked at Tech, then he stopped. "Tech? The Tech E. Coyote?"

Tech broke into a grin. "Charles Vice?" Tech walked up to Mr. V and shook his hand in a matey way. "Its been ages buddy! How ya doing?"

Kylie cocked her head to the side, puppy dog style. "You guys know each other?"

"You kidding?" Tech replied, almost singing in happiness. "Charles and I went to University together!"

"Aah... University years..." Charles sighed, "Good times, good times..."

Kylie looked around the base, a confused look on her face. "Wheres Shadow and Valk?"

"Out for pizza." Danny replied, bouncing up and down. "We order Meat lovers."

"My favorite!" Kylie replied, licking her lips.

"Which reminds me..." Angie said, skipping over to a cupboard, "He asked me to set out drinks." She faced the group. "Do you guys want soda?"

"Yeah." Everyone replied, nodding. Charles shook his head. "No thanks. Water would be nice."

"Okay." Angie opened the cupboard and took out some cans of soda. She placed them on the table.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, doll," Ace pouted, "But, eh, those are warm."

"They won't be for long!" She sang out, and held her hand above the drinks. The tips of her fingers flashed gently, and shot a miniature blizzard at the cans of drink. They started to freeze up. "Ice cold!" She laughed, looking at their shocked faces. "Hope you like em freezing!"

Tech chuckled merrily. So! Kylie and the Loonatics weren't the only ones with awesome abilities. Duck glanced at Danny, who noticed and look at him questioningly. "Uh, just wondering, whats your power?" He asked.

A cellphone started to ring. She put her hand in her pocket and held up one finger. "One sec." She flipped open a cellphone and talked into it.

"Hello?......Oh hey mum! Whats up?..." She started to walk across the room, "...Yeah....Aw no...he okay?..." She walked towards a wall, "...Okay that's good...ow....is he better now???..." She paused right in front of the wall. She started to laugh. Then she started walking UP the wall. The Loonatics watched, open mouthed, as she walked up the wall and onto the ceiling. "Okay then...Alright...mu...mum, tell dad bye okay?....ye...yeah...okay....love you...bye!" Then she hung up. She looked at her audience. "What did you ask again Duck?"

He gaped for a moment. "Uh..... never mind." Then the door flew open. Everybody turned to see two figures in the door way.

One figure was a white tiger, wearing the Unknown uniform, but with a silver scarf. Next to him was a giant bat, also wearing the uniform, but with a black scarf. He was carrying 5 pizza boxes. They must of been Shadow and Valk. The tiger spoke in a french accent "Ah, we have guests, yes?"

Kylie laughed and hugged the tiger. "Hey Shadow!"

"Mademoiselle Kylie! Lovely to see you again! Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yep. These guys are the Loonatics." She motioned to them. Rev waved.

"Ah, the Loonatics. I wondered when I would meet you, my friends." The bat said, in a Pennsylvanian accent. He placed the Pizza boxes gently on the table. Tech guessed that this guy was Valk. He was obliviously the leader, the way the Unknown members looked at him in awe. Slam eyed the pizza boxes hungrily. Valk laughed loudly. "Dig in my friend. No invitation needed."

Slam didn't wait. Neither did Charles. They both pounced on the table, the girls laughing at the scene. "Thats our Mr. Vacume..."

"Who's Mr. Vacume?" Duck asked.

"Thats our nickname for Charles," Kylie explained, quickly snatching a slice of pizza off the table. "He eats so much we usually have a whole box to ourselves, while he has about ten!"

Lexi laughed. "Like Slam!"

Shadow snickered and pronounced a box of pizza from behind his back. "We brought a separate box for us, on Charles circumstances."

While Charles and Slam were eating the 5 other pizzas, everybody else sat down in a bean bag or chair and introduced themselves.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Charles was asleep under the table, and Slam was snoring on the couch in the back of the room. Everybody else was chatting.

"Can I ask ya a question, Valk?" Ace asked the leader.

"Yes, Mr. Ace, what is your requirement?"

"Well, why did ya guys get together as a group anyways? Like, why aren't ya super hero's, like us?"

The group fell silent, the Unknown members glancing at each other. Valk looked at Danny, who nodded, and turned to face Ace.

"Well, you see, when the meteor hit Acmetropolis, as you know, many people were affected by the radiation. I was already acquainted with Charles and Shadow, so we met one day, and noticed our powers. Charles was turned into a mutant, unfortunately, so he was equipped with super strength and intelligence. Shadow was given the power of, well, shadows, control over the darkness, things relating to that subject. But I, was given the power of the elements."

"You control the elements?" Ace exclaimed. Kylie grinned a bit. It was funny to see Ace act like that.

"Yes, and their very hard to control, since their power is strong, but I have started to learn how to control the element of air. But going back on the subject," Valk continued, "Charles mentioned that an old family friend, Chika, had disappeared during the meteor crash. He was concerned, so we started a search. But, when we found Chika, we found the others.

"We all found out that we had some powers of our own. Danny's ability to walk up walls, Angela's control over Ice, Kylie's ability to walk through walls, see through objects, and to give the illusion of pain..."

"WAAAHHH?!?!" Tech said aloud. He turned to look at Kylie, who was looking extremely embarrassed with herself.

"I was...going to tell you..." She mumbled, staring at the floor. "...But I didn't know how to explain it. And, I can only create the illusion of pain. I cant really harm someone. Like, I can give them the illusion of headaches, broken bones, sprains, stomach aches..."

"AHA!" Duck suddenly shouted, jumping on his feet. He pointed a finger accusingly at Kylie. "YOU were the one that gave me the stomach ache! YOU were the one who caused me all that pain!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!" She suddenly screamed, also standing up. She glared at him angrily, eyes burning a hole in his head. He whimpered and cringed under her glare. "YOU ARE SO...SELFISH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TEASE ME BECAUSE I'M NEW, BECAUSE IM DIFFERENT?! WELL GUESS WHAT, I TRIED TO BE NICE, I REALLY DID! BUT YOU HAD TO BE SO NASTY...YOU...YOU..."

"Kylie. Sit down. Your creating a disturbance." Valk calmly said, placing a hand on Kylie's shoulder. She stopped yelling and looked around, ashamed. She sat down and placed her head in her hands, sobbing. Danny rubbed her back. "Sorry, but, we can't let Kylie get annoyed. When she gets very annoyed with someone, her illusion ability goes out of control, creating pain for everybody who surrounds her. The pain she felt when she saw her father die..."

"She...saw her dad die?" Lexi whispers, a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, and she was only young when she observed the incident. Her father was run over by a car, as he sacrificed himself to save her. It caused her great grief, so we usually choose not to mention that time." It was silent for a moment. "But," Valk continued, trying, and failing, to smile at Lexi, "I shall continue the story."

"So, we joined as a group. We did consider becoming hero's for awhile, but we found we were being stalked. The man had been following the girls for awhile, trying to..well..kill them. His name is Derek Altomo. He is a scientist, with plans to create a drug which can give the user powers. His plan is evil, and should never even be thought of. Many times, he almost succeeded in catching the girls, so we had to hide. We were driven underground, to never return to the surface. As long as he is still alive, we can't return. It is not safe for us."

"Woah." Lexi murmured. Everybody thought for a moment. It was depressing to know that they might never return. Ace stared upwards at the ceiling. Then a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Hang on a sec. Kyles, your group has to stay underground, but when we met you, you were on the beach. Why's that?"

Kylie thought for a moment, playing with a lose strand of hair. "Well, the beach is sorta a haven to me. Something I can't let go of, even if I try. And, if we are alone, it is safe to travel to the surface. I love the sky, the stars, the sun, things you never see down here. I love freedom. Then again, who doesn't? I love life, adrenaline, all the things you can't find down here. Down here may be safe, but theirs no... freedom."

Everyone was quiet. They could understand that. Who doesn't want to be free? Duck stared at Kylie. The tears she was crying a little while ago were still on her face, even if she had a smile on her face. He felt ashamed. "Kylie..." he murmured. Everybody stared at Duck expectantly. "I'm...sorry. I didn't know that..what happened to your dad...it's just...uh...sorry." He closed his eyes.

She smiled. "Its okay Duck. Just...don't do it again, 'kay?"

He sniffed, looking up at her. "'Kay."

Valk's eyes shifted to Tech, who was staring at Kylie with a dazed look on his face. Valk smiled to himself. He knew that look. He knew that stare. He knew that smile. Tech had a crush on Kylie. Valk chuckled quietly. After the years of seeing people fall in love, he knew that stare anywhere. He thought for a moment. Kylie loved the surface. And he hated to see her sad. She was like a daughter to him. Then he had an idea. "Kylie..."

Everybody turned to look at Valk, who was still chuckling. "How would you like to go to the surface, and help these guys?" Everybody stared at Kylie and Valk, who were staring at each other. "If, its okay with Ace, of course." He quickly amended.

Ace grinned. "Hey, we already asked Doc. Its Kylie who should decide." He looked at her expectantly. Everybody's eyes switched to her.

She sat their and thought for a minute. Everybody was silent, waiting for an answer. Then she looked up and giggled.

"Everybody already knows the answer to that, right?"

* * *

**Lol, sorta a cliff hanger, is-int it? Valk's pretty smart, eh? He was practically the only one to notice the little spark between Tech and Kylie Oh, yeah, I noticed that I might be offending some people about something. Listen; I am not offending any British people. One of my best friends is British, so I am not offending anyone, okay? This is purely a fan story. Please review, okay? Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Yeah, I've been reading my reviews, and I'm pretty happy with them so far. One of the reviews, about Danny and Angela basically being clones, no, they aren't. I;m not being rude, but they do seem to be clones, but are completely different characters. I wasn't exactly planning on Danny being a female duck, as her first design was a fox. But I decided to shift away from that, because I thought having Danger Duck fall in love too would kinda mix up the story abit. There are a couple of secrets about Angela though, like her past and memory, but NO clues! But, anyways, thanks for the great reviews guys!And Cassidy, I'm a HUGE fan! Just saying! ENJOY!!!!**

**Loonatics belong to Warner Bros**

**Unknown and it's members belong to me**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The past, present and future**

Kylie was fitting in nicely with the Loonatics so far. She did seem a little bit bored or tired, but on the full, she was happy to be there.

For all of them, it was strange to have another Loonatic walking around base. Kylie, in her royal blue loonatics uniform, was looking a bit more... threatening than she was in her usual coat and jeans outfit. She didn't complain or really say anything for a while, but Lexi just told them it was because of the sudden change for her.

"Your joking? She's just being quiet because of the BIG change? Whats that meant to mean?" Duck complained one evening, when Kylie was out of the room.

Lexi rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. "It may not seem hard, but think about it. One second she's underground, hiding from civilization, the next she up here, practically screaming for people to look at her. She's just trying to suss it all out."

"But, before when she was learning how to control her powers, she was fine." Tech pointed out.

"Yes, but she was in an everyday outfit. Now she's in the uniform, she's easily recognized. Don't you get that?"

Everybody was quiet for a moment, sussing it out in their head. Duck spoke up first, "But she safe with us, right?".

"Maybe." Lexi murmured. They all still didn't know if the could handle their new enemy. They didn't know any weaknesses, and even after Valk's warning, they still didn't know if they could take him on.

Kylie also still spent most of her time either reading, or practicing with Ace. She was starting to get more of an idea about fighting with him, and usually it only took her a few turns to get him on the ground. But that didn't mean he still didn't fight back. Soon their battles were taking more of an aggressive toll, tripping each other up and putting each other in headlocks. Ace was starting to see why the Unknown's had her on the team.

Tech was starting to see more of Kylie too. She didn't talk much, but took great joy in watching him do his work in the lab. If something inside the machine wasn't working, she'd point it out to him, before it blew up in his face. Sometimes she was a little too late. Mostly, she kept quiet, but hummed things under her breath. When he asked what the song was, she turned her head to the side, and muttered "Moonlit Melody".

One Friday night, Kylie, Lexi, Ace, Duck and Rev were sitting on the couch chatting. Well, everybody except Kylie was. Lexi flipped up the remote and turned onto a random T.V. show. On the screen was a tall blond hair woman, holding a glittery pink microphone. She fluttered her eyebrows stupidly at the screen and gave a huge cheesy grin.

"And welcome back to...MEMORIES IN THE CITY! Tonight, we have a special guest. Give it up for...Dean Carlson!!!!" The T.V presenter motioned to a tall man with a long white beard. He waved and sat down on the light blue couch and smiled sheepishly at the screen. Kylie sat up immediately, her tail wagging excitedly.

"Hey! Thats my old dean!" She laughed, pointing at the screen. Lexi raised her eyebrows as she noticed Kylie's eyes sparkle in wonder.

"You went to college here?" She asked slowly.

Kylie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Of course! I mainly studied history and physics. He was also the history teacher!" She was silenced as the Dean started to talk.

"Its great to be here Michelle. Thanks for having me on the show by the way!"

"My pleasure Dean. Now, whats a memory your going to show tonight to us?"

"Well, I'm going to be remembering some of my old students, starting with the sporting greats of our college!"

Kylie giggled. "Wonder if I'm on, eh?" She joked. The others snickered.

"One of my top students, as well as a great pole vaulter, was none other than Kylie Coyote!"

"WAAAHHHH?" Duck yelled, falling of the side of the couch. Kylie's mouth dropped open. Aw gezz, just what she needed. A picture of a younger Kylie flashed on screen. She looked pretty similar to what she did now, except her hair was more frizzy and she wore a red sporting uniform. In her hand she proudly held a trophy. Behind her was a picture of a long running feild.

"Ah yes, Kylie. She was quiet fascinating. The most unusual student I have ever seen. Friendly and sweet to her peers and teachers, but strong and intelligent too."

"Was there any particular thing you noticed about this student?"

"Of course. She had one thing that not many people have these days; common sense. She could keep calm in situations that others couldn't and could understand instructions perfectly. And, of course, she could pole vault as well as any Olympic athlete."

Suddenly on the screen a video started playing. It showed a young Kylie, holding a pole above her head, a focused look on her face. She was in a long sporting field. Kids in the bleachers watched with held breaths. Suddenly, Kylie lowered the pole and started sprinting. She was surprisingly fast and agile, seeming as if there was no ground beneath her feet. She bolted up the track, determined look on her young face. Just before she reached the mark, she dug the pole into the ground. It bent, and flung her up into the air. She didn't let go though, her eyes focused on the pole streaming towards her, the one she had to fling herself over. Then, she turned so she was facing the sky, let go of the pole, and flipped over the pole with ease. She landed gracefully in the giant cushion under her. The crowd went wild! Kids screamed and roared, horns blowing and cheerleaders squealing with joy. The camera closed up on Kylie's face. She was beaming with joy and pride, just glad to be over the pole.

The present day Kylie stood up silently, the others eyes glued on the screen. She coughed loudly, grabbing their attention. "I'm sorry for ignoring you guys the past few days. It's sorta been hectic. I haven't really been in the sun for this long before, and I'm missing Unknown. " A small tear ran down her face, and she rubbed at it hard. Why was she such a cry baby? Lexi stood up and hugged Kylie.

"It's okay Kylie, we understand. Heaps of changes have been going on, eh?" Everybody was quiet. Then they all collapsed in laughter. "NOT IN THAT WAY!" Lexi protested, giggling and rolling on the floor.

Kylie chuckled and stared at the ceiling, getting flashbacks of that night at the arena. The joy and relief she felt. How tired she was, but she was the happiest person alive that day. She sat up and looked at all her new friends, laughing and rolling around in laughter. But even that joy came to mercy here. With these guys, she would be laughing for a LONG time!

* * *

**Argh! Writers block. Yes, that's the end of the first story's. I need new ideas for the sequels. Sorta a shock horror, finding out that Kylie pole vaults. I've always wanted to try it, so that's why she does it. Originally she was going to be a soccer star, but that's boring. The only reason this is short is because its basically a summary, and I wanted to finish so I could get new ideas for different story's. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jess =]  
**


End file.
